A Ghost's New Chance in A New World
by Leon Midnight
Summary: Note: AU, Anthro Ponies. Full summary inside. Having spent so many years inside of the Cursed Tape, Sadako has lost all hope that she would one day find someone who would love her, care for her. Someone to call "Mommy". However, due to some supernatural force beyond even herself, she finds herself flung to another dimension.
1. Chapter 1: de – The Beginning

Summary: Note: AU, Anthro Ponies. Having spent so many years inside of the Cursed Tape, Sadako has lost all hope that she would one day find someone who would love her, care for her. Someone to call "Mommy". However, due to some supernatural force beyond even herself, she finds herself flung to another dimension. One where, instead of humans, the inhabitants are humanoid (anthro) horses, or, as she learned they were called, ponies. However, now she was not only trapped in the tape, but also in a library that seemed abandoned for years. But, what happens when a certain naturally curious, anti-social, magical adept and bookworm mare finds her tape? Will she die like most others before her? Or will something more come out of their encounter? Will she finally find the family she always wanted? (Note: I'll use Sadako instead of Samara. I find it has a better sound to it).

Characters: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Sadako/Samara, the Mane 6, Spike, Princess Cadenza and Princess Celestia.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude – The Beginning

Here, on Earth, the year is currently 2016. It's the Era of Technology and Robotics, where most people, old and young like, are often left in awe of the newest machines and electronics. And desire to posses the newest of them all, often ignoring what mattered the most and harming others, whether intentionally or not, in favor of obtaining them.

As such, in this Era, it is a common thing for shops with old things and relics to be ignored by most people. On one such shop, there is a dark and ancient very specific object. However, this was by no means a regular tape. No, no. This tape was the host, or more accurately, the prison of a certain ghost. Her name was Sadako Yamamura, the spirit of a child that, while loved by her mother, was despised by her father. Since she was born, Sadako was different to other children.

She didn't cry when she was taken from her mother's womb, she was already aware of her surroundings and, while she couldn't speak, she could think as clearly as a 5 year old, didn't need to sleep and could always sense the energies around her, both positive and negative, and if someone had malevolent intentions towards herself and/or others. In other words, she was already years ahead of her peers.

But, humans being the ignorant creatures they are, mistook that for a sickness and, as she grew up, as a sign of her being evil, a spawn of the Devil, a monster. Still, her mother pay no heed to such malevolent words and comments, preferring dedicating her time and love to her daughter. Unfortunately, Sadako could not control her powers to their full extent. Because of that, she tended to send messages, images to her mother's mind, despite not wanting to. As a result her m other lost some of her sanity.

Her father, despite not being able to prove anything, accused Sadako and convinced her mother to send her to the barn. Sadako was a smart child and still had her mother's love, thus she always found ways to get out of the barn and received visits of her mother. Her father, once he found out, was not happy. So he removed the ladder that led from the lower floor of the barn the upper floor, where Sadako usually stayed.

Then, one day, when Sadako was 5 years old, her mother came looking for her. However, unlike all the other times, Sadako could feel that her mother was feeling apprehension, desperation, sadness, anger and guilt. Her mother asked Sadako to take a walk with her. They walked through a path that they had gone over countless times. Enough times that both could walk it blindfolded and backwards. Until they reached a crossroad. Then her mother took them through the left path, instead of the usual right one. At the end of the way, there was an old watering well. One where in other times people went to get water for their daily needs, but now had the water that came from rainfalls. There were also several things around the well. Things that people had discarded. Whether because they no longer needed them or didn't wanted them anymore.

By then, Sadako had already figured out what her mother's intentions were. She had already tried to kill her once, a few years prior, when she was two years old. Her mother had tried to drown her. But it wasn't her mother the one that had the idea. It had been Sadako herself. For she didn't wanted to hurt people anymore, and felt that that was the only way to prevent it. Unfortunately, and for some unknown reason, ever since she was a baby Sadako had been terrified of water. If someone used a sponge or threw water on her with say, a bucket, it was no problem. Even sinks were alright. But large bodies of water, like pools, lakes, lagoons and the like, it was as if the water burned her body, which, for those ignorant people that accused her of being a demoness or a witch, served as further proof of their claims.

Because of that, she began to cry as loud as she could in pain, getting the attentions of the neighbors, who called the police. The police officers and the neighbors, who had always been neutral to the child, accused her mother of neglect and abuse and took her an asylum, where they locked mad people away. Eventually, she was discharged. By then, Sadako was 4 years old. Things had been fine for a year. But, as previously stated, happiness doesn't usually lasts long.

At the present time, Sadako had understood that her mother was going to throw her in the well. And she accepted it, for her mother had told her that it would only be until things got calm again. And that she would come back to take her out and that they would be together again, this time for good.

Sadako may have been smart, but she was only five years old. Thus, she believed her mother's words. She waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually her current predicament took its toll on her body.

On the first day, everything was fine. Despite being a little hungry, she had gotten used to eat little, since her father barely gave her enough to survive.

On the second day, her thirst and hunger got worse. And she had to resort to eat the few rats that had wondered down there.

By the fifth day, her body became skinny, so much that her bones were visible. There were no more rats. For they had learned that she was a dangerous predator for them.

Eventually, without food and water that was impossible to drink, her body became on the verge of collapsing.

On the seventh day, she still had a smile on her face, believing that her mother would come to save her, and that they would live happily when she did.

What she did not know, was that her mother had prepared and gathered the things needed to get her out. However, her husband had become a hateful, resented and possessive person. So, when he saw her going to rescue Sadako, he saw it as though her mother was choosing her instead of him. Because of that, he shot her in the back of head, killing her. He then proceeded to carry her corpse to where the well was.

When Sadako heard steps nearing the well, she was overjoyed! She thought that her dream would finally come true! However, her smile turned to a horror stricken one when she saw her father holding her mother's dead body.

At first, he glared and sneered at her. But that sneer soon became a cruel smile. His parting words were the final nail on the coffin. The straw that broke the camel. The thing that demolished Sadako's hopes, dreams and illusions.

 _"See? This is what you made me do, you little monster! Because of you, my wife, your mother, is dead! You deserve to rot in there. So enjoy being stuck down there for the rest of your miserable life!"_

He then buried her mother's corpse about ten meters away. _"A demon lover besides her demonic daughter. How fitting. Now you can both rot in hell! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"_ , he said.

What he didn't count on, was that upon his return home, the police was waiting for him. Once again, the neighbors had come to the rescue, so to speak. They had heard the gun shot and had called the officers. When he saw that, he knew that he would not escape. But he would die before he allowed them to find the freak's body. So, he locked the gun, put it on his mouth and shot. He collapsed on the ground, feeling satisfied whit himself, thinking that, while he would die, the little monster would remain trapped.

The police went to collect his body and, after all possible exams were done at the hospital, they noticed that he was miraculously alive. The bullet had hit the nerves that controlled the perception of things. In other words, now he felt everything with more intensity, be it warmth, cold, or pain.

However, what he didn't know, was that what would happen to him would make him wish that the bullet had killed him.

Back on the well, Sadako was broken. Her father's last words and him showing her mother's corpse to her made her loose all hope, and to give up. However, before she died, a flash of her life passed in front of her eyes, showing every memory she had, with most of them being bad and terrible ones. That filled her to her very core with a fury, no, a hatred that she never thought she would be able to feel. Due to that hatred, when her soul left her body, it attached itself to the nearest thing available, which happened to be an old video tape, thus cursing it.

The police took years, but eventually, they found her body, along with the tape, which they thought could be a clue of some sort. So they took the body to the autopsy, and the video to the room where they analyzed all evidence and clues. They didn't found anything out of ordinary with the tape itself. But, when they were about to watch it, one of the detectives thought that it would be best to risk playing it to Sadako's father in order to pressure him to confess, so that they could close the case and lock him up for good.

It was a risk, for if it worked, the case was won. If not, Heihachiro Ikuma would walk free and they would not be able to touch him again in regards to this case. And the case itself would be archived.

The prosecutor accepted to risk it all on this stunt, and, after he was discharged from the hospital, they brought Ikuma to the interrogation room and showed him the tape. Ikuma had been so arrogant, that he had refused calling for a lawyer, believing that there would be no need for one. When he still refused to talk, the officers saw that they had only one choice. So they fetched a TV set and a VCR and placed the tape in it. All the time, Ikuma had a confident and arrogant smirk on his face, thinking that it was all a bluff and he was untouchable.

But his smirk turned to horror when the tape showed what he had done to both, Sadako and Shizuko, which included him confessing to Sadako that he had killed her. Thus, preventing him from even attempting to blame Sadako for Shizuko's death. And since he had refused his right to call a lawyer, no trial was needed.

He was sentenced to life in prison without chance for parole. However, he would soon find out that his torment was just beginning.

On the first day of his imprisonment, he had a nightmare of what he had done. Every time he would close his eyes and sleep, he would have the same nightmare again and again. He wasn't bothered by it. Rather, he felt proud of his actions.

Trough out the rest of the week however, the visions increased, until he could see his daughter's ghost even while being awake. He would scream in fear and beg for the guards to come and help him. He would also bang his head against the stone walls, trying in vain to get her out of his head.

Eventually, he was placed on a straightjacket and was moved to the solitary. A place made of four, completely white pillowed walls, no windows and a bucket for his necessities.

Sadako took advantage of her father's new, accommodations. She terrorized him non-stop. Many times he wished for her to just kill him and be over with it, but she would ignore him.

Only on the seventh day did she release him of his torment. She enveloped him in her hair, forming a cocoon, not unlike a spider's, and tightened her hold on him. He screamed to the top of his lungs, begging for mercy, for death, anything that would end his suffering. In response to this, she tightened the cocoon even more, until she could hear his bones cracking and snapping, all of it being music for her ears. After this, she used some of her trends to form a sort of spike or spear and pierced the place where his heart should be. Then she opened a small "window" on her cocoon, showing Ikuma's pain filled face. She then held his face in her hands and, literally, killed him with fright, his face distorting into a mix of horror and pain.

With her deed done, Sadako thought she would be free to go to the afterlife, but, despite having enacted her vengeance upon the one who killed her and took her mommy away from her, she felt, empty. Without her mommy, the only one to ever show her love, she felt a void deep within her very core. Suddenly, she found herself being dragged back into the tape, back into the well. For a while, she was confused. But eventually she understood that, only when someone watched her tape, would she be able to get out of it, even if only for seven days.

She no longer cared who would die. Everyone should, and would suffer. She suffered for seven days on that wretched well before she died, and so would her victims. And perhaps, somewhere along the way, she could find something, someone, to fill the void within her.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is The True Monster Here?

Chapter 2: Who Is The True Monster Here?

Fate is a capricious and fickle little thing. Sometimes it can be cruel. When something bad, terrible even happens to us, we curse it and ask "Why?" to the heavens. On the other hand, sometimes it can be gentle and kind. In which moments we bless it and the God or Gods in which you believe in! Sadako had always cursed fate and life itself after all of the horrible things that she and her mother had to go through. But, she would soon find out just how kind fate could be, and that patience and hope always have their just rewards.

Is was October, 3rd, when a strange figure dressed in a black, worn our cloak entered the shop where Sadako's tape was. The mysterious figure approached the attendant, who was a young female that appeared to be in her middle 20's, as the owner was currently out attending other business.

"Good evening, how may I help you today?", greeted the attendant cheerfully.

"Evening.", replied the figure with a gruff and coarse voice, which denoted it was a male. "I was wondering if you could provide me with some pieces of old equipment?"

"Well, we have several old things, ranging from machinery to electronics and other things. Would you like to have a look?"

"If it's not a bother, then yes, I'd like to do so."

"Very well then! Please follow me!"

As they browsed the articles, he asked for old video materials, pieces of antique machines like parts of a phonograph, of a radio that looked was from the 70's, etc…

Among the things the he asked was the VCR where Sadako's tape was located. Strangely, when he spotted said VCR, he smiled. In all the years that Sadako had been trapped in the cursed tape, she had learned many things. One of them was to read people and their body language. So she could tell that, while this man's smile appeared kind, it had a sinister feeling for her behind it. But she shook it off as paranoia. After all, what could a human do to her? She was inside the tape. And even if she wasn't, she was dead already. She highly doubted a stupid human could do anything to harm her.

When the man was satisfied with the merchandise he intended to buy, he and the attendant proceeded to the cashier, where she scanned the products' codes and calculated how much he would have to pay for everything.

After the business was done, he took everything to a large, four wheeled vehicle. A Van, in Sadako's memory served her well. The van was purely black with black out windows and several locks on the back doors. He placed all of his purchases in the back and took everything to what looked like a lab. In Sadako's opinion, it looked like the lab of a mad scientist.

Unfortunately for her, she had no idea how right she was. For this man was more than what he appeared. She was then surprised when the man approached her VCR and took her tape out of it. Then he spoke to her.

"Well, well. After so long searching for this particular cursed article, I finally found it. I wounder, how does it feel to be trapped in there for eternity? Is it unpleasant Miss. Sadako?", he asked with a malicious tone.

Sadako herself was puzzled at what was happening. For someone to actually buy her tape, knowing it was hers, it was a first. And apparently he had searched for it. What for though?

"In case you're wondering why I was searching for you, well, the reason is that I come from a linage of priests."

That shocked and terrified Sadako. She may be a powerful spirit, but in her current form there was nothing she could do to defend herself!

"I'm sure you probably realize you current predicament, no? But don't worry. I don't intend to destroy you. Well, provided you do as I say, of course. See, what I want from you is simple. I want you to keep killing. But under _my_ terms. I have few people I'd like for them to be gone, so that I could inherit all of their possessions. And _you_ are going to make that possible! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

So that was it. He wanted her for his own purpose. He was one of those corrupt priests that used their talents as well as others for their personal gain. And he wanted to use her!

"Still, I'm no fool. While I'm sure you are scared already of being destroyed, I can not simply let you loose on this realm and hope that you don't try to escape now can I?"

He then placed what looked like a talisman on top of the tape and chanted a few ancient words, causing Sadako to appear in front on him, only unlike the times when she came out of the TV's, she had strange black markings around her neck.

"These scripts will ensure that you cannot escape. Because if you distance yourself more than 100 meters from me or come more than 10 meters near me, then the talisman's purifying effect will activate, erasing your existence.", he declared with a cruel and sadistic smile.

Now that she was truly facing him and that the cloak had been removed, Sadako could see his appearance. He was a fairly tall, bald man that was in his late 50s. He was dressed in what looked like the traditional priest robes, only his were black with dark purple trims at the borders. He also had a bead necklace, which had a sequence of a small bead followed by a small one and so on. The big beads were pure black while the small ones where blood red.

"Now then, let's begin shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Torture and A Voyage

Chapter 3: Escaping The Torture and A Voyage

It was now fourteen days later, and her new "Master", as he insisted that she called him, had her working like a slave. So far, she had cursed and killed two families, the first having four members (a mother, a father and two children) and the second having two (father and daughter). And the bastard that was controlling her would, as stated in their wills, inherit all of their fortunes, since he had always "taken care of them", tough in true he was slowly killing them with poison, one that didn't killed too quickly, so as to not rise suspicion and put the blame on the fact that they had an incurable disease. It seemed though that it wasn't fast enough for him. He wanted to obtain the money as fast and as easily as he could get it.

All the time, Sadako kept thinking of ways to escape. But she had no luck so far. While she hated the dark priest, she had to admit that he was clever. So far, he hadn't left her alone for a second, except when she was doing her "job". And even then she felt like she was always being watched, which she probably was.

Still, while he could, for now, control her body, he could not control her mind. And the first thing she was going to do after she was released, would be to show him that most of her victims had gotten a "light" punishment in comparison of what she would do to him.

And the chance presented itself on the 4th day of her enslavement. For during the time that her video was being watched, her "master" was watching too. Maybe believing that he would not be affected by it, since he "controlled" her. And that arrogance would cost him _dearly_.

After the deed was done, he drove them to a market that was nearby and, with some of the money he had "inherited", he bought himself three bottles of wine and two of sake and drove them back to the lab. She waited until he was the most relaxed, which was at night. He had been celebrating since they had come back and had drank two bottle of wine and half of one bottle of sake. In other words, he was in the state that humans called "wasted". Thus, this was the perfect moment to strike.

And strike she did. He had committed a fault on the talisman. He left the door open, so to speak. Now she was able to enter and exit the tape as she pleased without it being played. Also, the talisman forbid _her_ from getting near him. But it said nothing about her _hair_. So, she used some of her power to cut some strands of her hair, like she did when she left some strands on her victims hands after she killed them, and willed them up the man's body until they reached his neck. Then the strands divided into groups and each went to one of his limbs, while the remaining ones tied themselves around his neck, touch not to tightly, yet.

Once the strands reached their destination, she willed them to grow long enough to reach the stove on the east wall, a pipe that distributed water through the lab on the west wall, two metal legs that belonged to a couple of tables that were screwed to the ground and finally, she tied the other extremity of the strands to a gas pipe on the ceiling. Then, she pulled all of them at the same time, tightening their hold on the man's body and also awakening him.

"Guh! W-what- is the- meaning- of this?!", he choked out. "I'm- your master! You- must- obey me! A-and the seal- should stop you- from getting- so close!"

Silence reigned for a moment. Then, Sadako did something that she hadn't done even before she was trapped on the tape.

She laughed. She laughed hard! But it wasn't a happy or cheerful laugh, it was a sadistic and maniacal cackle!

The man felt his blood run cold and his skin pale. That had been the most horrifying sound he had ever heard! Even the Banshees he had faced before paled in comparison!

"Foolish human", said a raspy and ethereal voice. "Indeed, you had some control of me, at first. But you grew arrogant, thinking that I would never rebel, and thus became sloppy. For instance, your seal only prevents _my body_ from getting near you. However, the strands of hair that bind you are not currently attached to any part of my being. Thus, I could easily will them to do what they did. Your talisman also had a fault. You forgot to inscribe in it that it should only allow me to come out when you desired. As you failed to do this, I was allowed to come out of the tape at will. Even if I'm still bound to it."

"*gulp* W-what are you- going to do- with me?!"

Instead of answering, she simply grinned maniacally. Then, a loud scream was heard, along with a few cracking sounds.

Sadako had tightened her strands to the point where they broke her slaver's wrists and ankles. Then, she began to pull the strands even more, until a popping sound was heard, followed by even agony filled screams. She had just dislocated his arms and legs joints.

But even though the joints had already been dislocated, she continued to pull, more, more and more!

Eventually, the strain was too much for the body to handle, and she ripped the arms and legs from the torso. Causing an immense amount of blood to gush out of the new orifices as though they were fountains.

Sadako smiled cruelly and looked at the one who had been her captor, noticing that he was fading quickly. Before he could die, she launched herself at him and ripped his balls out and shoved them up his ass, followed by her piercing his chest, ripping the heart out of it and shoving it down his throat.

With her vengeance done, Sadako returned to her tape. But that was not the end of it.

Since the caster was no longer alive, the talisman on the tape began to act erratically. And, while it didn't caused pain for Sadako, it was extremely uncomfortable. She expected that she would be destroyed, but instead, the energy on the talisman created a sort of vortex.

"*Is this… a portal? Huh. That fool created a portal accidentally. I wonder, where will this take me?*"

She would have her answer soon enough. For the tape was sucked into the portal, transporting her to a place where, if fate so allowed, she might have a new chance at happiness.


End file.
